


An Unending Song is Deadly

by SleepyAridette



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAridette/pseuds/SleepyAridette
Summary: Story proceeds with what happens after Eiji is taken to the hospital in ep 23, except Ash didn't get shot and he follows Eiji to the hospital.





	An Unending Song is Deadly

The sounds of nurses and doctors rushing within the halls of the hospital were inaudible against the pounding of Ash’s heart. Nothing mattered, not the bruises from bumping into corners, not the people he pushed, not the expensive equipment he knocked down. Ash Lynx ran for a dear life that was not his own. It was Eiji’s.

Ash couldn’t remember how much time had passed since Eiji was taken by the ambulance and he didn’t care. Ash’s sprint became fierce as he replayed the scene in his head; there he was, just happily tracing the Japanese characters that Eiji wrote out for him, awkwardly sounding out the foreign phonics when suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Eiji shoved him aside with a shriek. Then, there was blood, then shock, then wrath, then more blood, then tears.

Ash watched as Eiji lay helplessly in a position that he should have never been in, pain that he should not have come to know. Though, even with the little strength he had left, all Eiji wanted was to be assured Ash was safe. And all Ash could think about was how he should have been the one bathing in a pool of his own red, not Eiji. Never Eiji. Ash picked up the pace.

Three numbers were constantly under Ash’s breath as he exhaled rapidly. _352\. 352. 352._ His eyes scanned door tiles like a hawk and he grew incredibly frustrated at how none of them matched the number to Eiji’s room. He desperately pressed on, the battered muscles in his legs running on adrenaline and his need for Eiji alone. The air that ripped from his lungs was dry and searingly painful, but he knew if he were to stop now he would collapse with no chance of getting back up, no chance of getting to Eiji in time. Thankfully, a quick glance to his right yielded a room numbered 341 and the darkness within his heart spouted a beam of relieving light as he realized how close he was. Eiji would be just down the next hall. _I’m almost there, please wait for me, wait for me, Eiji!_

Finally, after what felt like eternal hell, Ash made it to the room Eiji was admitted to. Immediately Ash clamped his hand on the door handled, nearly breaking his wrist with how much force he pitted against it. It was locked. _Dammit!_

“Clear!” Ash jumped at an alerted voice that called from the room. He pressed his head against the small window and saw a handful of nurses and doctors frantically working around Eiji.

The window became foggy as Ash started hyperventilating, blocking his view, but it didn’t matter because his vision became blurred with an overflow of tears. _What is happening? What are they doing to him? Is Eiji going to be okay?_

Ash quickly brushed his face so he could see properly again, and one thing that he kept his eyes trained wasn’t the ghostly pale of Eiji’s skin nor the many tubes going into his arms, no, it was the heart monitor. Although faint, he could hear it just fine. As long as it kept beeping, that meant Eiji was still alive, albeit in horrible condition, but alive. However, the machine seemed to consistently stop beeping shortly after each time the doctors brought the electrified metal pads down on Eiji’s chest. Scared, Ash frantically pushed the door’s handle down until one of the nurses took notice. _Please open the door,_ he mouthed to her.

The nurse looked at Ash, then at Eiji, then back at Ash. The look on her face made Ash’s blood run cold. She did, without hesitation, unlock the door, and much to the surprise of the other nurses, Ash bolted in, though he was careful not to bump into anyone in case it would endanger Eiji. 

“Eiji!”

Despite not knowing who he was or who had let him in, the doctors and nurses assumed just enough to quickly make room for Ash to get closer to Eiji’s bed. That’s when he noticed no one was frantically moving anymore, and all he could hear was a continuous, monotone beep. He looked at the heart monitor as though his ears were deceiving him, then he looked at Eiji, lifeless and drained of color, and clutched his hand with his own trembling one. Cold. _No... No._

Ash sank to his knees.

“Eiji, you’re okay,” Ash began to babble with trembling lips. “He’s okay, he’s okay?”

The medical staff around him hung their heads in a regrettable manner, a few began sniffling, but Ash wasn’t having it. He wanted to believe it, that they were all just playing a cruel joke, they were just another bunch of cruel adults looking to ruin Ash just as they’ve always had. Ash laughed in denial. “Y-you’re lying, Eiji’s okay-”

A nurse cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. “S-sir, I’m so sor-”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Ash slapped the nurse’s hand away with an unearthly wrath glowing in his eyes. She backed away, and he turned back to to look at Eiji again, body unstirred and face inanimate, no more room for denial.

Ash sunk his head into the mattress of the hospital bed, his hand still holding on to Eiji’s, clinging now for his own life. _Eiji is dead. Eiji is dead. Eiji.. is dead._

The heart monitor continued with its monotonous tune, Ash’s muffled cries sang along with it, and with every tear that seeped into the mattress, a part of Ash died, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I made this heart breaking enough, I'll try harder for other prompts during this week.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope I managed to kill you ~ <3


End file.
